Marshall Lee is absolutely not funny
by Meemowlune
Summary: When a not so funny Marshall Lee can't be serious or commit to anything. Will Fionna learn to deal with his cheesy jokes? Will she even come to terms with her feelings for him? Review Please ;'0
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall Lee is absolutely not funny.**

**_Fionna's Pov bc who else is the bae?_**

I don't think Marshall knows that _his _jokes aren't funny. I don't think he even knows they they're the cheesiest things ever said aloud. I mean, I've only known Marshall for a year or two and our friendship has blossomed into something that blossoms nicely but the thing is that Marshall is absolutely, unconditionally, and doubtlessly the cheesiest guy I know. Well, at least when it comes to trying to cheer me up and telling jokes.

He never takes anything seriously, it's just frustrating. For example, his mom wanted him home for Christmas, he refused and came to my house for some lemonade and fruity drinks. He refused to tell me anything about it, not even a reason why he came over. Whenever things get serious, it's Marshall's cue to tell a knock knock joke.

**_Flashback to traumatizing moment when Marshall did that thing he calls a joke._**

"Fionna! I got a good one this time!" He beamed, eyes glassy and hair a bit disheveled from Princess Bubblegum wrapped around him. *Warning: Alcohol May or May not have been in Marshall's Drink. He will deny it if asked, so don't ask.*

"What is it?" I already felt the nauseous feeling I get when I hear his jokes, or is that because I had too many cherry cokes.

"Knock Knock!" He giggled into his palms. Either Marshall was very drunk or very flamboyant.

"Who's there?" I blinked intently, this better be good.

"Wait- What? It's not a knock knock joke." He slurred, tipping into Bubblegum's shoulder.

"I think you've had enough to drink Marshall." I muttered, putting him under my arm and gently leading him into my room and onto my bed without agitating Bubblegum. "Go to sleep."

"Wait! Let me tell you the joke first, I remember it." He whispers quietly, pulling me close enough to feel his breath on my skin.

"Hurry up, I need to get people to leave so I can sleep sooner." I rolled my eyes, impatient to say the least.

"Do you want to know why I don't go camping?" He spoke slowly and softly.

"I'm here for a joke not the story of your life." I crossed my arms, just about ready to leave.

"Wait you jungle branch, this is the joke." He furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat in a very pretentious manner. "Do you want to know why I don't go camping?"

"Because you have mommy issues?" I laughed but he looked un amused. "Yes. I want to know why you don't go camping."

"Because it's too intents. Get it? Because in the tents and like intense like... yeah. Do- Did you get it?" He wheezes towards the end, somehow finding it hilarious.

"Goodnight Marshall."

"Goodnight my girl, Fionna. Shout out to my homie Fionna!"

"Marshall please be quiet."

"No." He stuck his tongue out.

"Ok." That stubborn pickle.

_**End of not so traumatizing flashblack, but drunk Marshall is very five year oldish.**_

Present Day: A.k.a 24 hrs after the flashback.

"My head hurts." Marshall whines.

"Don't be such a softie. Suck it up, you're the one who decided to drink two liters of-" He cuts me off of course, Princess Marshall it is.

"Don't remind me." He feigns a dramatic sob.

**Hope you enjoyed it? Review if I should continue or just delete it**


	2. Chapter 2

**alas, I am back.**

**Fionna's Pov.**

I'm not sure why Marshall came running to my house, skittles in his mouth. I'm also not sure if I want to ask.

"FIONNAH! Fioghnah." He came towards me almost breathless.

"What?" I take in his features of course, his mouth stained red from probably eating all the red skittles first.

"I have a joke." He spoke in a serious tone, one I couldn't take seriously. So after trying to hold in my laughter I asked "Go ahead and tell me."

"Ready! This one will make you cry tears of laughter." He paused dramatically. "I've got skittles in my mouth, do you want to taste the rainbow?"

Instead of forcing laughter, I flushed a bright pink. _Sure, I definitely want to taste your mouthful of skittles and bad jokes. _

His eye widened just a bit. "That was weird. Sorry." He awkwardly swallowed down the rest of the skittles, taking a deep breath. "I have to go see my mom."

"Okay?" He didn't need to tell me where he was going. I'm perfectly fine with him leaving without a word. Or not, I'm not sure yet.

"I'll have more jokes, when I get back." He said it like a promise, an eternal promise.

"I'll be counting the minutes." I teased when he flies away and I catch a glimpse his Prince Gumball underwear, printed from the candy kingdom. "Nice underwear!" I yelled.

"It was a gift! Leave me alone you bully!" He shouted back, hands cover his bum.

He totally bought them himself.

"I'm back." He shouted, it had only been 10 minutes.

"Woohoo." I say in a monotone.

"Wow Fionna, don't try to hide your happiness. I know you misses me a lot." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"You were here, 10 minutes ago. It feels like years." I responded sarcastically.

"I know, the minute I saw my mom I decided to come back because my mom is a meanie who ate my fries and you're a meanie too but you are cute, so there's an exception." He winked, bumping my side with his hip. "How's cake?"

"I'm good, thank you very much." Cake peers from the corner, hiding in the couch. Half afraid of Marshall and half the urge to fight him for fun.

"Good, Good. How are the kids?" He grinned, he's well aware that Cake hates when Marshall mentions her kids. She think's he'll assassinate them somehow.

"Marshall, you know damn well you aren't here to talk to me." Cake sassed, snapping her paws in a z formation and ruffling Marshall's hair. "I'm going to get groceries. Good bye." And with those great works Cake left.

"She doesn't like me." Marshall feigned a frown.

"I think it's because that one time you laid a pickup line out for her and she thought you were serious."

**_Flashback to the Cake and Marshall incident bc flashbacks are nice._**

"Hey." Marshall winked. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"OH HELL NAW! FI WE GOT A FLIRT OVER HERE." Cake yelled and scrambled shave Marshall's head with her nails.

"Cake, it's okay. Marshall is a friend." However, Cake ignored my pleading and Marshall's hair ceased to exist on the right side of his head. R.I.P Marshall's weave.

**End of Flashback**

"The right side of my head just cringed, is that normal." Marshall sniffled.

"I don't think so. How's Gumball though?" I grinned, remember his underwear.

"It was a one time thing!" He cover his face with his hands.

"MARSHALL AND GUMBALL SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I laughed, following him around the house when he tried to get away from my teasing.


End file.
